El destino
by Gealaich
Summary: "El destino" es un fic sobre "ZoLu", tengo fijación por ellos, sobre todo cuando recuerdo la de locuras que ha hecho Zoro por Luffy desde que se unió a él. Es un yaoi, chico por chico. Como siempre, One Piece es de Oda y yo tomo prestados sus personajes . Es una historia de la relación entre ambos, prestando más atención a Zoro. Me encantan las reviews, gracias a quienes las dejan


Zoro fue el primero en saber que su Capitán ya volvía a ser el mismo tras derrotar a Doflamingo. Lo cierto es que él siempre notaba los cambios de humor de Luffy, predecía cada situación y por eso cuando había una batalla permanecía a su lado. Una vez, mucho tiempo atrás, le había prometido no perder nunca más y lo había dicho en serio. En su vida no había conocido a nadie como Luffy hasta que éste se cruzó en su camino y cambió todas sus percepciones de la vida.

Para empezar cambió su actitud frente a las demás personas; pasó de odiarlas a tolerarlas.

Su manera de ver la vida sufrió una transformación completa.

Su opinión sobre sí mismo se vio reforzada.

Su sentido de la lealtad había pasado de ser hacia una espada a centrarse en sus nakamas.

Empezó a tomarse la vida de otra manera, más relajada y eso era bueno.

Y luego estaba lo que había sentido por Kuina.

Kuina había sido durante toda su vida la persona ideal para él, ella había muerto, pero el amor que Zoro le había procesado no murió y se transformó en una lucha para llegar a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y retornar al Dojo con la espada negra de Mihawk. La espada de Kuina se transformó en su tesoro y ser el mejor espadachín del mundo en su meta.

Cuando Luffy le ofreció ser su primero de abordo lo había rechazado precisamente por esa promesa hecha a Kuina muchos años atrás. Sin embargo cuando supo el destino que le esperaba si no lo seguía optó por aceptar. En principio pensó que sería por un tiempo, pero después de cinco horas al lado de Luffy supo que nunca más lo iba a abandonar. Había algo en él excepcional y Zoro quería formar parte de ello.

En el camino se había encontrado al propio Mihawk, se enfrentó a él y perdió. Fue entonces cuando comprendió por qué razón había deseado derrotar al mejor espadachín del mundo y no; no era por Kuina. Deseaba ganar para demostrar a Luffy que podía confiar en él. Tras esa batalla vinieron muchas más, aunque no fue hasta Thriller Bark cuando descubrió que amaba a ese estúpido capitán.

Había rogado a Kuma por la vida de Luffy.

Su cabeza o la de Luffy.

Su sueño o el de Luffy.

Su cabeza, su sueño.

Entonces entendió que iba a romper la promesa que le había hecho al rey de los Piratas tanto tiempo atrás; matarlo si se interponía en su meta de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. Era bastante cínico por su parte, pero pensó que la amistad de Luffy valía la pena. Y descubrió, con cierta sorpresa, que Luffy se había convertido en su mejor amigo; justo lo que había sido Kuina hasta que la muerte se la llevó a ella y a su sueño.

Kuina seguía en su corazón, pero Luffy ocupaba una habitación más grande.

Tras Thriller Bark llegó Saobody y con ello su peor pesadilla.

2 años sin Luffy.

2 años sin su sonrisa.

2 años sin sus juegos infantiles.

2 años sin que nadie dijera que quería tener una aventura.

2 años sin rescatarlo del agua.

2 años sin esperanza.

2 años sin corazón.

2 años sin la razón de su existencia.

2 años sin Luffy.

Durante ese tiempo no se sentó a descansar, entrenó duro, se esforzó más que ninguno para conseguir ser tan fuerte como su capitán y estar a su lado cuando el mundo se volviera un lugar triste y vacío.

Y en esos dos años descubrió que sentía algo mucho más profundo por Luffy que una simple amistad, algo que no se atrevía a nombrar.

Amor.

Zoro nunca creyó que el amor fuera gran cosa; había vivido muchos años sin más compañía que sus katanas, pero después de unos meses navegando con Luffy ya no sabía estar solo.

Luffy le había enseñado a necesitarlo como el aire que respiraba.

Dos años entrenando y no fue capaz de echarse una siesta sin Luffy gritando, jugando en el columpio, riendo o simplemente estando tumbado a su lado en el césped.

Se despertaba todos los días con el nombre de Luffy prendido en sus labios y se acostaba de la misma manera.

Zoro convenció a Perona para ir antes hacia Saobody. Sí, quizás fue con mucho tiempo de antelación, pero la sola idea de ver a su capitán había podido más.

Al verlo en la plaza rodeado de Marines su corazón había botado en el pecho a tanta velocidad que creía que moría, ni siquiera llevar a Sanji al lado era capaz de distraerse de lo que veían sus ojos.

Luffy había crecido, era el de siempre, sin serlo.

Una disculpa pugnó por salir de sus labios, pero los Marines eran más y ellos tenían prisa por partir a una nueva aventura juntos.

Al subirse al barco se sintió raro porque no sentía el Sunny como su hogar, los primeros días le costó readaptarse a sus nakamas, a sus tareas, a su día a día. Poco a poco retomó el ritmo y comprendió que no era la misma persona que se despidió de sus nakama en Saobody, era alguien diferente y entendió que su hogar era Luffy.

Ya no era el Zoro de antes, últimamente tenía la imperiosa necesidad de quedarse a Luffy para él solo. No soportaba cuando Nami lo hacía reír; odiaba al cocinero porque su capitán siempre estaba yendo a la cocina a robarle comida; no era capaz de disfrutar de la compañía de Chopper o Usopp porque ellos se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con Luffy; detestaba a Robin con esa media sonrisa impertérrita; cada vez que Franky inventaba algo y llamaba a Luffy sentía la necesidad de darle una buena paliza y lo ponía nervioso ver a Brook cantándole a Luffy cada nueva melodía.

En dos años se había convertido en una persona egoísta y lo único que deseaba era a Luffy a su lado por siempre jamás, hasta que la muerte se lo llevase por delante.

Por alguna endemoniada razón descubrió que no era el único que tenía sentimientos de posesión hacía Monkey D. Luffy, no era el único con un interés más que meramente de amistad hacia él. Se recriminó no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Todo ocurrió por casualidad.

Paseaba por el barco tranquilamente cuando escuchó a Nami hablar con el caracolófono. Decía que en esta ocasión nadie iba a impedir que se convirtiera en la reina pirata o una chorrada parecida. La furia que sintió casi le obligó a tirar la puerta y matar a la navegante con su katana. No lo hizo porque comprendió que eso sería traicionar a su capitán y, probablemente, Luffy tendría que asesinarlo.

Así que se retiró a la cocina para coger una botella de sake y tranquilizarse. Al llegar vio al cocinero preparando una receta con verdadera pasión y susurrar unas palabras que jamás creyó oír de su boca " _Esta receta le encantará a mi amado capitán"._

Se giró tratando de olvidar las ansias que tenía de asesinar a ese ero-cocinero de mierda que, de pronto, parecía mostrarse interesado en su tesoro.

-¿Qué hacías espiándome, Marimo?

-Vine a por sake.

-Sabes que no tienes permiso para entrar aquí sin mi autorización.

-Hago lo que quiero, soy el vicecapitán, cocinero de mierda y, una cosita. – Dijo agarrando al rubio por el cuello de la camisa sin que a éste le diera tiempo a reaccionar.-Luffy es mío.

-Yo he necesitado dos años para comprender mis sentimientos y no pienso rendirme, que seas el primero no te da ningún derecho especial sobre nuestro capitán.

-¡Sanji, comida!-Gritó una voz y el capitán en persona entró llevándose por delante al primero y al cocinero.

-¡Idiota!-Se quejaron ambos hombres y golpearon al distraído capitán.

-Shishishishi, lo siento.-Luffy sonrió a sus dos nakamas y ambos enrojecieron al mismo tiempo. Zoro incapaz de soportar la ira que lo embargaba decidió hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando la furia amenazaba con devorarlo, irse a entrenar.

En el gimnasio golpeó el saco con frustración hasta hacerlo añicos. La imagen de Nami o Sanji con su Luffy hizo que ardiera de ira.

-¡Mío!-Gruñó.-Es mío por derecho, ¡maldita sea!

-Espadachín si sigues así romperás todos los aparatos.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Los celos no son buenos compañeros.-Robin se acercó a Zoro y se sentó frente a él.-Yo solía sentirlos.-Robin observó a Zoro y sonrió.-De ti.

Es por la forma en la cual te mira como si fueras más valioso que todos los demás.-Robin cerró los ojos.-A la hora de luchar siempre se coloca a tu lado, no importa que Usopp, Nami o Chopper sean más débiles.

-¿De qué hablas?-Indagó.

-De Luffy.-Se encogió de hombros.- ¿De qué otra cosa iba a ser?

Eres tan despistado como él. Fufufu.

Nami incrementa cada día tu deuda porque sabe desde hace tiempo que la persona que ama te pertenece por completo.

Sanji no para de pelearse contigo y no me creo que haya descubierto recientemente sus sentimientos. Alguien menos observador que yo no podría dejar de notar esa mirada hambrienta que le dedica cada vez que entra en su cocina para robarle comida.

Y yo… intento ignorarte, sino lo hiciera estarías muerto desde hace tiempo porque tú tienes el corazón de mi tesoro.

Sin embargo en dos años en la Armada Revolucionaria he comprendido muchas cosas sobre mí misma. Vivir en este barco es todo lo que quiero, tenerlo cerca donde pueda vigilarlo para que nada le haga daño es suficiente para mí. No puedo aspirar a su corazón, hace ya mucho tiempo que ese barco ha zarpado. –Robin levantó el mentón de Zoro con uno de sus fleur.-Es hora de que le confieses tus sentimientos, lleva dos años esperándolo.

Nuestro capitán no es tan despistado como todos piensan, desde hace bastante tiempo es perfectamente consciente de su amor por él y también del amor que él te profesa a ti.

Quiere que seas tú quien dé el paso porque eres tú el que has perdido un amor.-Robin le dedicó una extraña mirada.-Eres afortunado, nunca he visto a nadie amar tan profundamente que esté dispuesto a renunciar a su propia felicidad por la persona que ama.

Ve a por él porque Trafalgar Law quiere arrebatártelo.

-¿Cómo?-La ira del espadachín subió a niveles casi insoportables de aguantar.-¿Ese estúpido capitán de cuarta quiere robarme a mi capitán?

-Alguien como Law no salva a otro pirata si no tiene alguna oculta razón para hacerlo, el Ladrón de Corazones ha propuesto esta Alianza Pirata para estar más cerca de su objetivo.-Robin se encogió de hombros.-En la batalla con Don Quixote se quedó esperando hasta el final, si Luffy hubiera perdido él lo habría seguido a la muerte.

Dicen que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale.-Robin sonrió a Zoro. –Pero si Luffy no va a ser mío quiero que pertenezca a uno de mis nakama y no a un vulgar advenedizo cuyo objetivo es robarnos a nuestro tesoro.

Ahora está en el nido del cuervo, es un buen lugar. Trafalgar estará en su submarino un par de días, después regresará al Sunny y le confesará sus sentimientos.

Tú debes hacerlo antes, ese tipo no se va a rendir y luchará por robar del corazón de Luffy.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

\- Su felicidad vale más que la mía y si no me equivoco eso es algo que tú ya descubriste en Thriller Bark.

\- Sí.-Admitió el espadachín y fue hacia el nido del cuervo.

Su capitán estaba tomando el plato que Sanji había cocinado para él, por un instante estuvo a punto de ir a matar al cocinero, pero decidió que podía hacerlo en cualquier otro momento. En ese preciso instante sobre sus hombros estaba la responsabilidad de hacer que su capitán permaneciese en el Sunny y no fuese con ese estúpido medicucho de mierda.

-Luffy…-Empezó, pero un trozo de comida fue embutido en su boca. El sabor del plato hizo que suspirara y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir que el capitán compartía su comida con alguien.

No era algo que Luffy hiciera frecuentemente.

Se sentó a su lado en silencio, esperando que comiese, pero Luffy le daba un bocado cada vez que él tomaba el suyo.

-¿Sabes por qué compartes tu comida conmigo, Capitán?

Eres muy posesivo con ella y no le das nunca a nadie de tu plato.

-Shishishishi, la comparto porque eres tú, mi Zoro.

\- ¿Eso qué supone que significa?

-Eres tú y quiero compartirlo todo contigo porque yo te amo, mi Zoro.

-¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Cómo voy a saber si me amas si no lo dices!¿Sabes cuántas noches he pasado en vela negándome a aceptar mis sentimientos para no herirte?

-Shishishi, tú tampoco me lo dijiste nunca, pero yo sé que me amas.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Shishishishi, claro, te he seducido poco a poco.

-¿Me has seducido?

-Sip.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando te vi supe que eras mi alma gemela.

-¿Lo soy?

-Claro.-Luffy y Zoro comieron en silencio durante un rato, al terminar Zoro contempló ojos oscuros de su capitán.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, Luffy.-Empezó.-Casi me vuelvo loco el día que vi lo que había ocurrido en Impel Down, quise salir a buscarte, pero al ver tu mensaje comprendí que necesitaba esos dos años para entrenarme y ser más fuerte.

Antes de acostarme recordaba tu sonrisa y al levantarme pensaba en ti. Cada segundo que entrenaba lo hacía con intención de poder asistirte mejor cuando los enemigos nos acecharan.

Quiero ser más fuerte para salvarte.

Quiero navegar contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

Quiero ver tu sonrisa cada día al levantarme y al acostarme.

Quiero escuchar tu risa viniendo de cualquier rincón del Thousand Sunny.

Quiero estar a tu lado en tu próximo reencuentro con tu hermano mayor.

Quiero convertirme en tu espada.

Una vez, hace tiempo, me enamoré y perdí a mi amor. Después de ese día mis noches se volvieron solitarias, mi mundo se quedó reducido a una promesa hecha a Kuina antes de que muriera y dediqué mi vida al arte de la espada. Hasta que un día un niño muy curioso me ofreció la posibilidad de seguirlo y unirme a su tripulación de piratas. En un primer momento rechacé la oferta porque me alejaría de mi meta, pero me encontraba en una delicada situación y tuve que acceder. Prometí a ese chaval que me haría pirata, pero nunca renunciaría a mi sueño. Sin embargo, tras cinco horas con él comprendí que mi vida ya no volvería a ser la misma. Vi en él coraje, valor, una capacidad inmensa de soñar, vi pasión y en cierta manera me recordó a la persona que había perdido.

Un día me encontré con el hombre al que quería vencer para ver mi meta cumplida, me enfrenté a él y perdí. Con el tiempo comprendí que ese no era el momento adecuado para luchar contra ese poderoso hombre y si lo había hecho era para demostrar a mi capitán que era digno de su confianza, fallé, pero prometí que nunca más sería derrotado.

Las luchas se intensificaron, estuvimos a punto de perder a un nakama en el camino y luego llegamos a un lugar donde uno de mis nakama desafió al capitán. Fue una lucha dura y comprendí que, llegado el momento, yo jamás lo traicionaría o lo retaría porque había jurado con mi espada protegerlo.

Una batalla mucho peor vino detrás, una en la cual mi capitán quedó arrasado. Un Sichibukai estuvo a punto de matarlo y yo le ofrecí mi cabeza a cambio de la suya.

Su sueño o el mío.

Mi cabeza o la suya.

Decidí que mi sueño y mi cabeza valían menos que la de él y en ese momento comprendí que había renunciado a mi meta, algo que nunca creí que haría. No te enfades, Luffy, sé que prometí que te mataría si te interponías en mi meta, pero no puedo hacerlo, ya no.

Te he entregado mi corazón, capitán, y no me arrepiento.

Te amo y quiero permanecer a tu lado hasta el día de mi muerte.

Todavía no soy el mejor espadachín del mundo, pero lo seré y cuando lo consiga quiero que tú estés a mi lado. No tengo mucho que ofrecerte, salvo mis espadas, mi vida, mi corazón y mi propia alma, te entrego todo si me aceptas porque tú, mi capitán, eres mi nuevo sueño.

-Estúpido Zoro, ofrecer tu cabeza a cambio de la mía.-Luffy miró a su primero.-Como si un Sichibukai me pudiera impedir cumplir mi sueño o alejarme de ti, pero muchas gracias por hacerlo.

¿Sabes por qué te escogí como mi primero?

-No.

-El primero debe ser la persona más cercana a tu corazón, en la batalla debes poder leer en él como en un libro abierto y debes estar dispuesto a dar tu vida por protegerlo. Cuando te conocí te comiste una bola de arroz llena de barro para hacer feliz a una chiquilla pequeña. Fue un gesto tan dulce que decidí ofrecerte un lugar a mi lado. Luego la pequeña Rika me contó la razón por la cual tú estabas atado a este poste, la salvaste de un lobo. Esa pequeña se hizo más valiente gracias a tu gesto, conseguiste que reuniera valor para traerte una bola de arroz y eso, Zoro, hizo que me enamorase de ti. Si yo voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas voy a necesitar alguien que me haga más valiente, con quien compartir mis responsabilidades. Una persona por la que esté dispuesto a morir y que esté dispuesta a morir por mí.-Luffy se quitó su sombrero de paja y lo colocó sobre la cabeza de Zoro.-Shishishi.- Mi tesoro por fin está a salvo, durante estos dos años no he podido estar cerca de él y estaba muy preocupado, pero ahora lo he recuperado y nadie me va a separar jamás de su lado.

-¿No tenías el sombrero contigo, capitán?

-Shishishishi, Zoro es mi tesoro.-Murmuró y se aproximó a Zoro para robarle un beso que llevaba encerrado en su corazón tres años; desde que vio por primera a Zoro y comprendió que había encontrado el "One Piece" que tanto había buscado. Cuando sus labios se separaron ambos se observaron con detenimiento, memorizando cada parte del cuerpo del otro que tan bien conocían. Había cicatrices nuevas, pero en esencia seguían siendo el curioso niño de diecisiete años y el espadachín de diecinueve.

-Te prometo que estaré siempre a tu lado.-Dijo Zoro.- Amor mío.-Susurró.

-Shishishishi, amor mío suena bien, mi amor.-Luffy pegó su cara a la de Zoro.-Cuando lleguemos a Raftel te convertirás oficialmente en mío.

-¿Eso haré, mi capitán?

-Shishishishi, pienso besarte delante del tesoro de Gold D. Roger y seguro que nos harán alguna foto shishishishi.

-Como tú ordenes, Capitán.

-Mi Zoro.-Luffy cogió a su espadachín y se lo llevó del nido del cuervo. El peliverde lo contempló con curiosidad, pero se dejó llevar.

Al descender fueron en primer lugar a la cocina donde Sanji se afanaba en preparar una buena cena para su capitán.

-¡Sanji!-Gritó Luffy y el rubio lo miró con una sonrisa, que se le quedó congelada en los labios al ver cómo el hiperactivo capitán agarraba a Zoro por la mano.-Shishishishishi, Zoro es mío.-Sanji iba a responder algo o a lanzar una patada incendiaria al espadachín por haberle arrebatado su tesoro, pero el capitán lo arrastró dejando al rubio con unas ganas locas de matar al estúpido marimo. Aunque, bien visto, la sonrisa que iluminaba los labios de Luffy se debía a ese idiota; era tan hermosa que Sanji decidió hacer un postre para Luffy y para quien le había devuelto la sonrisa. La había extrañado, la forma en la que los labios de su capitán se fruncían en una mueca de total felicidad. Desde los acontecimientos de Impel Down no había visto una sola sonrisa sincera en los labios de Luffy.

Luffy entró en la biblioteca, allí Robin y Chopper estaban leyendo un par de libros. La inesperada entrada hizo que el renito se pusiera en modo defensa, pero al ver que era su capitán se relajó. Chopper notó algo diferente en Luffy, esa sonrisa que había perdido estaba de nuevo prendida en sus labios y el alivio que sintió hizo que soltara una enorme carcajada. No había visto a Luffy tan feliz en dos años.

-Zoro es mío, shishishi.-Exclamó feliz.

-Ya era hora, Luffy.-Dijo la arqueóloga y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado a lado al ver cómo Luffy había recuperado su alegría y su energía. Ella siempre había sabido de los profundos sentimientos de Capitán y primero de abordo gracias a que era una observadora nata. La imagen de Luffy con otra persona le produjo dolor en el pecho, pero la sonrisa de sus labios hizo que una vez más recordara la razón por la que había retornado a ese barco. Quería estar con Luffy por siempre jamás y, llegada la ocasión, estaría más que encantada de dar su vida por él como había hecho su hermano en Impel Down.

Luffy sonrió a Robin y para probar su punto besó al primero delante de ambos nakama. Chopper se puso rojo como la grana, Robin se limitó a sonreír más y Zoro se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello.

-¡Brook! – Luffy corrió hacia el músico de abordo.-Escribe una bonita canción, Zoro es mío. Shishishishishi.

\- Claro, Capitán.-Contestó el esqueleto y miles de lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos, aunque no tenía ojos, broma de esqueleto yohohoho.

En un instante el espadachín se vio nuevamente arrastrado por Luffy, entró en la sala de navegación donde Nami trabajaba en un mapa. Al entrar la navegante miró al capitán y a su primero.

-Ya te he oído, capitán, Zoro es tuyo.-Aseguró y lanzó una mirada aterradora al primero.-Me debes diez millones de beri por daños y prejuicios.

-No te preocupes, mi Zoro, pronto encontraremos un tesoro para pagar a Nami. –El capitán observó a su primero y, de nuevo, le plantó un beso en toda la boca. Le resultaba difícil apartar sus labios de los de Zoro pues llevaba dos años esperando ese ansiado trofeo.

\- Luffy… -Empezó a protestar el espadachín, pero su queja fue cerrada por la boca de Luffy una vez más.

\- ¡Usopp, Franky!-Gritó el capitán y Zoro se vio, otra vez, arrastrado por él hasta el taller. Allí el carpintero y el tirador trabajaban juntos.

\- ¡Zoro es mío!-Aseguró, pero ninguno de los dos pareció demasiado sorprendido ante esas palabras.

-Menos mal, otro año más aguantando tanta tensión sexual y hubierais estallado.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó el capitán, quien casi se cree la mentira de su tirador.

-¡Super!-Exclamó feliz el cyborg.- ¡Hagamos una gran fiesta pirata!

-¡Fiesta!-Exclamaron los cuatro, quienes gritaron a sus nakama que harían una gran fiesta pirata.

Los Mugiwara montaron una gran fiesta, la mejor que recordaban desde su salida de reino de las Sirenas. Todos ellos estaban contentos de ver cómo la sonrisa había vuelto a los labios del capitán con la intensidad que solía tener antes de que Impel Down le arrebatara a su hermano.

Cuando la fiesta pirata terminó el espadachín cogió a su capitán y lo llevó a su camarote. Luffy se dejó llevar, feliz de estar por fin con la persona que tenía su corazón. En el dormitorio empezaron a devorarse a besos, a tocar, acariciar y palpar cada parte del cuerpo contrario.

Tenían dos años que recuperar y ninguno parecía dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de empezar a hacerlo.

En el silencio del camarote una figura fantasmal observaba la escena, sonreía con profundo afecto a los dos miembros de la tripulación que yacían uno al lado del otro, abrazados, protegiéndose uno al otro en sus sueños. Una sonrisa triste iluminó sus labios, se aproximó al más pequeño y le robó un beso en los labios que llevaba doce años guardando en su interior.

 _Te amo. –_ Susurró y se desvaneció.

A miles de kilómetros de distancia un hombre rubio abrió sus ojos, una lágrima descendía por una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Miró a su lado y la figura fantasmal se presentó ante él.

-Nuestro tesoro está a salvo, hermanito.

-Pero ya no será más nuestro, otro se lo ha quedado y yo ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de luchar por él.

-Era una lucha perdida; lo descubrí en Arabasta cuando los vi juntos.-El fantasma de Ace se sentó al lado de Sabo.-Supe que Luffy jamás regresaría a mí. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan es como si todo el mundo se detuviera, es hermoso y extremadamente doloroso.

-Lo comprendí cuando fui a despedirme en Dressrosa, la forma en la cual Zoro lo miraba no dejó lugar a dudas. Ese espadachín estaba dispuesto a rebanarme el cuello si me acercaba demasiado.

-¿Lo protegerás por mí?

\- Siempre.

\- Díselo Sabo, dile… que yo… lo amaba.

-Ya lo sabe.

-No, él no sospechaba que yo… quería mucho más de lo que él me podía dar.

-¿Piensas que Luffy es tonto? Lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo, lo tuyo y lo mío.

-No, es imposible.

-Despierta, hermano, Luffy sólo fingía no darse cuenta para no herirnos.-Sabo cerró sus ojos.-Pero eso no cambiará mis sentimientos hacia él. Lo protegeré con mi vida y seguirá siendo mi tesoro, no importa los años que pasen o los mares que atraviese cuando sea el Rey de los Piratas, siempre será mi Luffy.

-Mi Luffy, es a mí a quien seguía como una ovejita.

-Estúpidos hermanos mayores, siempre creyéndose más de lo que son.

-Estúpidos hermanos pequeños, siempre menospreciando a los hermanos mayores. Me voy, le echaré un ojo encima y si necesita ayuda te lo haré saber.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Zoro tenía su único ojo abierto de par en par cuando su capitán despertó al día siguiente, éste le sonrió al verlo y Zoro agradeció al destino haberle colocado a ese chaval en el camino. Después recordó cuál era su sueño, ahora compartido por el dueño de su corazón, y sonrió. El mundo podía ser un lugar muy duro y era liberador tener todo lo que había buscado justo al alcance de su mano.

-Buenos días, mi Zoro.-Susurró y en un instante el espadachín estaba muy entretenido compitiendo con su capitán por liderar una batalla de besos.

FIN


End file.
